


Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015: Fic Masterpost

by Pterodactyl



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all of the fics written for the 2015 klaine advent drabble challenge (to be updated daily until complete). days 9 (indecent), 13 (moon) and 21 (underneath) can be found in the werewolf!blaine series. day 23 (vow) was deleted due to it containing mpreg which i no longer write or support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. anniversary

Blaine is waist deep in citations for his History of Musical Theatre essay, recently-prescribed glasses sliding down his nose and his fingers smeared with ink from annotating pages of the ancient book he found in a thrift shop. Halfway through a paragraph on the origins of  _opera buffa_ with the cast album of Hairspray blaring through his headphones, someone taps him on the shoulder and he nearly throws the book halfway across the room.

“ _Jesus_  -” he turns and slumps back into the couch at the sight of his husband, sighing in relief and pulling his headphones off. “Kurt, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Kurt grimaces, shifting the huge pile of notes off the couch and sitting down next to him, “I called your name a couple times, you’re... pretty deep in this essay, huh?”

Blaine huffs out a sigh. “Well, it is twenty percent of my final grade.”

“...Only twenty percent? Geez, with the way you’ve been stressing over it, I figured it was more like forty percent or something.”

“Well, I am trying to maintain a 3.8 GPA this semester,” Blaine mutters, shoving his glasses back up his nose and flipping the page, giving up on opera buffa in search of more on commedia dell’arte.

“Honey, this isn’t due for weeks, right? Why are you working so hard on it? I thought we planned to take the night off tonight, grab some dinner and a movie?”

“What?” Blaine blinks up at him, “Since when?”

“Since it’s March fifteenth?” Kurt arches his eyebrows, “You know? The day you kissed me over the tiny little bedazzled canary casket?”

Blaine’s mouth falls open. “It is?”

Kurt laughs. “Oh, honey, you are working way too hard. Take a break, okay?”

“No, no, I gotta get this done,” Blaine leans over to his laptop, switching over to his essay to type out a few more sentences, “If I don’t maintain my GPA -”

“What?” Kurt’s hands fold around his, pulling them into his lap, “Blaine, you’re top of the class. Your professors love you. Why are you worried?”

Blaine feels his cheeks go red. He ducks his head and mumbles into his chest, toes curling in his socks.

“Wait, what?”

“Someone said that if we mess up this module we might as well drop out because there’s no way you’ll pass the year,” he repeats, unable to meet Kurt’s eyes.

“Drop out? Like, of NYU?”

“Yeah,” Blaine bites his lower lip, “I know it’s stupid, but I just... don’t want to mess it up. Not again.”

“It’s not stupid,” Kurt lets go of his hands and Blaine feels the press of his lips against his forehead, “I didn’t realise you were so stressed about it, honey. I’m sorry. How can I help?”

“Kurt - no, it’s okay, I just have -”

“C’mon,” Kurt kicks his legs up onto the coffee table, picks up the draft of Blaine’s essay, “Let me proofread, you keep citing and we’ll reconnect in fifteen.”

Blaine feels his eyes sting with tears. “Kurt...”

“In sickness and in health, remember? This isn’t exactly sickness, but still. We’ll get the ice cream out of the freezer, call for takeout, crack open a bottle of wine - let’s make an evening out of it.”

“An evening out of helping me write my essay?”

“As long as I’m with you,” Kurt leans over and kisses his temple, “There’s nothing else I’d rather be doing. Now c’mon, get reading.”

Blaine shakes his head, smiling helplessly. “You’re the best husband in the world.”

“Damn right,” Kurt says airily, “Happy first kiss anniversary, Blaine.”

Blaine replies with a kiss of his own. He knocks his glasses right off and sends the book flying off the couch, but it’s worth it.

 


	2. broadway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent challenge day 2: broadway. deals with elements of kurt and blaine's depression.

On Blaine’s worst days, they don’t even mention Broadway.

The rejections hurt him right down to his very soul. They bring up all the fears that he will never succeed, that he’ll never have what it takes to be a star. Kurt’s already on his way, raking in the chorus roles, and sometimes even the mention of a stage is enough to leave Blaine pale and staring vacantly at the wall.

So instead they crawl into bed and Kurt holds Blaine very tight. They don’t talk, not often, and Kurt doesn’t sing. Sometimes they play TV in the background, or classical music if Blaine doesn’t feel too awful. If it’s  _bad_ , sometimes Kurt will call Blaine’s therapist and she’ll talk to him.

But they get through it. They have each other. Blaine does the same for Kurt on his worst days, too, when he wants to clean the bathroom until his hands are raw and the slightest hint of dirt makes his skin crawl.

As long as they have each other, they’ll be okay.


	3. competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent challenge day 3: competition.

“Oh my god, Blaine, it’s not a competition!”

“Are you saying because you’re gonna lose?” Blaine teases, grinning as Kurt rolls his eyes, “C’mon, Hummel, you  _know_  I’m better at icing cookies than you.”

“Oh yeah? Since when? ‘Cause I’ve been baking since I was four, so...”

“You have  _met_  my brother, Kurt, you know how competitive I am,” Blaine teases, pointing the icing bottle at him. Kurt rolls his eyes, turning his head back to the snowflake he’s icing carefully onto their sugar cookies. “Yeah, I remember, you transferred schools so I wouldn’t beat you at Regionals -”

“Oh, okay, I transferred schools because you were scared  _I’d_  beat  _you_  -”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine bites his bottom lip, leaning over the counter and smirking, “You think you can beat me?”

“I know I can,” Kurt eyes Blaine up and down, the open-collared shirt he’s wearing because they’ve been baking all afternoon for Kurt’s cast Christmas party and it’s too hot for sweaters and the loose jeans Kurt watched him wriggle into from the warm confines of his bed that morning, the ones that accentuate his thighs in a way that is  _criminal_.

“Go on then,” Blaine grins, leaning forwards further, “Ice the best god damn cookie this world has  _ever_  s - oh.”

They both look down at where Blaine has planted his elbow into the immaculately iced snowman Kurt had spent a solid five minutes on.

“Blaine.”

“Oh my god.”

“ _Blaine_.”

“Oh my god Kurt -”

“Did you just -”

But Kurt can’t keep the façade up and before long they’re both dissolved into giggles at the cookie stuck securely to the bottom of Blaine’s left elbow. Eventually they get it detached but one look at the now ruined face of the snowman is enough to have them helpless with laughter again.

They end up sitting on the floor against the counter, Blaine down to his undershirt as Kurt picks the icing from the sleeve of his shirt, still laughing to himself.

“Hey,” Blaine says, reaching for his hand and twining their fingers together, “I’m really glad we’re spending this Christmas in New York.”

“Yeah, say that again when we have Dad and Carole on our couch and you don’t get any  _cookie_  for at least four days.”

“Did you just threaten withholding sex? Kurt Hummel -”

“Hummel- _Anderson_ , quit slipping up.”

“Ooh, pulling out the claws,” Blaine teases, and Kurt pokes him in the belly. “All right, all right, Hummel- _Anderson_ , I’d like to see you resist this ass for four days.”

“Is that a challenge?” Kurt narrows his eyes, grinning, “Because I am  _very_ good at challenges.”

“Sure,” Blaine blows him a kiss and stands up, “What’s a little friendly competition between husbands?”

“You’re gonna lose,” Kurt says loftily, “I have  _excellent_  self restraint.”

Blaine doesn’t even reply, just stops in the doorway, glances over his shoulder and then, in one fluid motion, slides his jeans off over his hips and steps out of them.

Kurt’s mouth goes dry.

“You win,” he says, and scrambles off his feet to follow his husband into the bedroom.


	4. day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 4: day

Kurt has not slept in a day.

Maybe more than a day. Two days? He’s not sure. He’s on his last day of exams for NYADA and has one last shift at Vogue tonight before he has a whole  _week_  of nothing and he can sleep for as long as he wants. He’s running on triple-shot chai lattes, Red Bull and those weird energy bars Elliott introduced him to.

And he just fell down the stairs.

Kurt stairs up at the sky, his head pounding, and opens his mouth. A strange, whining noise comes out.

Uh oh. The sky has black spots on it, now. Is that normal? Kurt can’t really remember that being normal.

Everything is too bright. He closes his eyes.

...

“Sir? Sir, can you hear me?”

Kurt wrinkles up his face, blinks his eyes open and parts his dry lips.

“What happened?” he croaks.

“You’re in the hospital. You had a fall, do you remember?”

He groans. “What?”

“You fell outside of your campus, down some stairs. Do you remember?”

“Ugh.” Kurt remembers tripping over his own feet and taking at least three freshmen with him. “Yeah.”

The nurse keeps talking to him, making him follow her finger and all sorts of confusing things that Kurt didn’t  _really_  think they did in the hospital. When she’s finally finished, she informs him his emergency contact has been notified (which oh god means his dad is probably on a flight already) and leaves.

And then Kurt noticed the nervous looking guy sitting on the chair next to his bed.

“Who are you?” Kurt says stupidly.

“I’m the  _idiot_  that tripped you,” the guys says, his weirdly triangular eyebrows furrowed in clear distress, “I am so so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going -”

"You... tripped me?”

“I - well, I tripped on someone else, and I fell onto you, I am so sorry -”

He looks so genuinely distraught, wide hazel eyes fixed on Kurt’s face and his pale pink lips turned down into a positively kissable pout -

Some small, unconcussed section of Kurt’s brain tells him to stop.

“It’s okay,” he manages, “Did you, like, drive me, or...?”

“Oh,” he looks a little embarrassed and lifts his arm, which Kurt realises is wrapped in white plaster of paris, “Uh, we came in the same ambulance. They thought I was your boyfriend.”

That strikes Kurt dumb, because if this  _incredibly adorable_ specimen of a human being was his boyfriend...

“You... think I’m adorable?”

It takes a second for Kurt’s brain to catch up with his mouth, and he blinks rapidly, suddenly becoming aware of what he just said. “Oh - my god. I - I’m sorry, that was - inappropriate, I -”

“It’s okay,” the man smiles, ducking his head, “I... was sort of thinking the same thing. I mean, it’s not every day you trip over the upperclassman who you’ve been crushing on since you started classes.”

Kurt stares at him. “I - I’m so sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Blaine,” he blushes, “Blaine Anderson. And I - I only know yours because it’s written on the chart at the end of this bed. I promise I’m not a stalker.”

“Well,” Kurt shifts a little in the hospital bad and manages a smile, “Nice to meet you, Blaine.”

“Do you wanna get a coffee?” Blaine asks earnestly, and Kurt glances down at the IV in his wrist and the weird thing clipped on the end of his finger. “I... don’t know how psyched the nurse would be if I disappeared.”

“Oh. Yeah, uh, right. Um, I could go fetch you one? If you want?”

Kurt can’t help but smile, despite the building headache in his temples. “I would really like that.”

“Great,” Blaine beams, “I’ll be right back!”

It turns out (after Kurt spends five minutes gently interrogating a doctor) that he’s mostly sleep deprived and only slightly concussed, and they want to keep him overnight for observation. He would be upset about it, but hey. It’s not every day that you meet the kind of guy willing to fetch you crappy hospital coffee and talk with you until your dad arrives.

(A year later, Kurt proposes at the bottom of the stairs they fell down. It’s worth the teasing.)


	5. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 5: escape

When Blaine entered the animal shelter that day, he wasn’t expecting to come out with a three legged dalmatian in his care.

Honestly, he was looking for an older dog. One that would be happy to snooze next to him while he studied on the couch or stroll through central park at a leisurely pace. It had been a hard few months - the end of a two year relationship that Blaine had seen lasting for the rest of his life, three rejections from three grad school music programs, and the switch to a new medication that left him bedbound and numb for a solid two weeks. He was desperate for something that he could take care of that wouldn’t just crap out on him like a plant.

And he ends up with Pavlov.

Pavlov, who is a girl and is three years old and is missing a back leg. He’s told frankly by one of the attendants that nobody wants her because of her missing leg - they’ve even had people take older dogs over her. Blaine doesn’t understand it - she gets so excited when he bends down to talk to her that he makes the decision almost on the spot.

She responds to Pav, which is both a blessing (what the hell kind of idiot names a dog Pavlov, seriously) and a curse because every time Blaine calls her that he thinks about the Warblers which is… bittersweet, if anything.

But she’s his, and he buys considerably more toys than his wallet can afford, the biggest, comfiest bed the pet store has to offer, and the most adorable music note patterned collar he’s ever seen. He makes an appointment with his closest veterinarian to get her chipped, has her tag engraved with his name and number, and finally sets off for home with Pav hopping along happily beside him, her tail wagging enthusiastically.

She makes herself at home immediately, deciding Blaine’s couch is far more comfortable than her paw-printed bed. Blaine measures out her dinner carefully, watches her eat over the top of his microwave meal and decides that this is the best decision he’s ever made.

**

Two months later, Blaine turns around to help a lost tourist couple in the middle of the park and when he turns back Pav’s music-patterned collar is hanging empty at his feet.

Well - he panics. Pav has rapidly become his main source of support, her neck has soaked up many a tear on bad nights and her punctuality in terms of walktime has set him up on the first proper schedule he’s had for months. And to turn around and see her nowhere in sight - yeah, he absolutely panics.

“ _Pav!”_ he calls, determinedly retracing the path they’d taken earlier, “Pavlov! C’mere, girl! C’mon!”

He searches in his pocket for the dog whistle and blows it as hard as he can. Five, ten, twenty, thirty minutes pass. She doesn’t reappear.

Blaine checks his watch, realises he’s twenty minutes late to his shift at the music store. He keeps walking.

Blaine calls and calls and calls until his throat is raw. He asks everyone he passes if they’ve seen a dalmatian,  _three legged, about this big, big patch over one eye?_  Nobody has.

Eventually, the calls from work are too much to ignore and he has to pick up an explain  _yes I’m sorry I know I’m late it’s just my dog -_

They give him twenty minutes to get into work or he loses his job.

(Blaine very seriously considers losing his job.)

Instead he scribbles a note on the entrance to the park and sends up a silent prayer that Pav is okay.

Three hours of flyer copying at Kinkos yields no results. Blaine offers up a reward substantially more than his pocket can withstand, enlists every single one of his friends in his search and is more motivated than he has been for years, but after a week and no sign of her in any of the pounds or shelters, his mom tells him he should start calling vets and asking what they have in their cages.

“Mom,” Blaine says tightly, “Pav isn’t dead.”

“ _What? Honey, no, I didn’t mean that, just - well, she might have been hit by a car or something_  -”

“Mom!”

“ _Blaine, I’m not saying she’s hurt, I’m just saying that she might be at a vets instead of a shelter.”_

“Okay,” Blaine sighs, “I’ll try.”

Another three days go by, and Blaine is starting to give up hope. He’s scoured every inch of their favourite parks, put up fliers everywhere and asked every person he’s seen, but there’s been no sign of her. It’s as if she quite literally disappeared off the face of the earth. Alternately, Blaine is an awful owner and should never be allowed to care for anything living.

He’s lying in bed one morning, trying to motivate himself to get up and check his email for the rejection from the last music program he applied to, when his phone dings.

_From: [Unknown Number]  
is this blaine anderson?_

Blaine sits bolt upright. He had put his email on the most recent set of lost posters thanks to a rash of weird texts, but the early ones had his number on them, and if there was the smallest chance -

_To: [Unknown Number]  
Yes, this is Blaine, can I help?_

_From: [Unknown Number]  
hi i think i found your dog?? theres a poster with a picture of her and your name and number?_

Blaine drops his phone, lets out an ecstatic shriek, and throws himself face first into his pillow. He allows himself ten seconds to control the happy tears welling up in his eyes, then rolls over and calls the mystery person.

“ _Hello?”_

“Hi, um, this is Blaine, you - you found my dog?”

“ _Oh, hey,”_ the voice on the other end of the call sounds far more put together than he feels, “ _Yeah, um, a very sweet dalmatian -”_

“Yes!” Blaine near shouts, “Yes, that’s her, Pav, right? Three legs? Likes to sleep on your couch?”

“ _Wow. Yes, very specific, but that is the dog currently shedding all over my apartment_.”

Blaine would laugh at the wry tone of voice of his mystery caller, but he’s too excited. “Oh my god. Thank you so much, thank you, can - can I come and get her? Are you in New York?”

“ _Yeah, I’m just walking her back from the park right now, I could drop her off.”_

“Please,” Blaine’s voice cracks but he can’t even be ashamed, “I can cover your taxi fare -”

“ _Wait, where are you?”_

“I’m - I’m in Brooklyn?”

“ _Really? I’m like twenty minutes away right now. I’m free for the rest of the day, is now a good -”_

“Yes! Yes, now is the perfect time, I’ll text you my address, thank you  _so much_  -”

He’s so excited he doesn’t even wait for the stranger’s reply, just hangs up and types out his address with shaking hands. The stranger replies with a thumbs up emoji, and Blaine launches himself out of bed and gets dressed at the speed of light.

He’s been pacing back and forth in front of the door for exactly twenty four minutes when the doorbell goes and he lunges for it, yanking it open -

And immediately being bowled over by fifty pounds of excited dog, knocking him flat on his ass as she licks his face enthusiastically. Blaine... well, he bursts into tears, wrapping his arms around her neck and letting her cover him with slobber.

Finally, she backs off enough for him to look up at the guy who brought her back and. Holy shit.

He’s probably the hottest guy Blaine has ever seen.

Hair swept up over into a coif, wearing a jacket that Blaine thinks he’s seen on a runway somewhere and pants that show off the length of his legs and tuck into leather boots. His eyes are a clear, bright blue, and Blaine is kind of glad he’s sitting down because his knees would probably give out had he been on his feet.

“Hi,” he says weakly, “Um, I’m Blaine.”

“I got that,” the beautiful stranger says, smiling, “I’m Kurt. Sorry it took me so long to return her. I’m... not really a dog person, it took me a while to figure out that she needed a proper walk, not just a stroll around the block.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine sniffs, “I’m just really really glad to have her back.”

Pav jumps out of his lap and bounces over to her bowl, examining it for food, and Blaine climbs to his feet and extends his hand. “Thank you so much, Kurt, I... wow. I’d almost given up hope.”

Kurt just shrugs, his cheeks going a little red. “No problem. I - she’s a little skinny? I only found her, like, four days ago, and she’s not really a fan of anything I had in my fridge -”

“Really, it’s okay,” Blaine clutches Kurt’s hand in both of his, trying to keep his emotions in check, “I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Well, um, I would like the scarf I’ve been using as a collar back. Not to be rude! She just didn’t have a leash or anything when I found her -”

“No, she escaped when I was out walking her,” Blaine pats his leg and whistles and Pav comes trotting over, tail wagging, and sits at his heel. Blaine unknots the light summer scarf around her neck and brushes the worst of the fur off it before handing it back. “I - oh, there was a reward on the poster -”

“What? No, I - I mean, I joked about the shedding, but she ate some beef mince I didn’t want to cook with and a chicken my friend dropped on the floor, she was all around a very agreeable guest. I’ll be sad to see her go - not that I’m - I mean, I wouldn’t, I’m not going to -”

“I get it,” Blaine bites his lip, "Well, thank you. For bringing her home.”

“It’s really not a problem,” Kurt adjusts the bag over his shoulder, “See you, girl.”

He leans down and pets Pav’s head, flashes Blaine a smile, and starts to walk away.

Blaine watches him go, wishing he had the courage to ask Kurt out, and then he feels a pinching pain on his foot.

“ _Ow_ ,” he hisses, nudging Pav away from where she’s resting her entire body weight on his foot, and sees that she’s looking down the corridor after Kurt, her tail wagging slowly.

 _Fuck it,_  Blaine thinks,  _take a risk._

“Kurt!” he calls, stepping out into the corridor, and nearly loses his nerve when Kurt turns back around, head tilted.

“Uh - would you, would you want to get coffee or something? I mean, Pav seems to like you, and I - I really want to say thank you, you know?”

Kurt’s lips turn up into the most incredible smile Blaine has ever seen.

“I’d love that,” he says brightly, “That’d be really great. Can I text you?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says breathlessly, “Yeah, absolutely.”

“Great,” Kurt bounces on his toes a little, “Nice to meet you, Blaine.”

“And you,” Blaine says, and darts back into his apartment before he totally loses it.

“You are the best dog  _ever_ ,” he says, hugging Pav tight, “Even if you gave me a never-ending heart attack for like, a  _week_.”

Pav just wags her tail and goes to investigate her bed.

(It turns out, Pav likes Kurt even more than she likes Blaine. It’s okay, though, because Kurt loves Blaine enough for the both of them.)


	6. fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 6: fan

"... Okay. Go over it again.”

Blaine sighs. “Okay. So I’m in the Marvel fandom -”

“And a fandom is?”

“Just a group of people who like the same thing.”

Kurt hums from where his cheek is resting on Blaine’s head. “Okay.”

“And a group of people who like the same thing are called fans.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Kurt grins, tracing the Captain America shield on Blaine’s shirt, “I’m not dumb.”

Blaine smiles, listening to the thud of Kurt’s heart under his head. “Of course you’re not. So I’m a Marvel fan in the Marvel fandom -”

“And you read... what is it. Fan... fan writing?”

“Fanfiction,” Blaine giggles, “Like the one you found on my laptop just now.”

“That was, uh, the big dude with the metal arm and the cute small guy.”

“Bucky and Steve, yeah,” Blaine perks up, rolling over and resting his chin on Kurt’s chest, “I found a  _really_ good one the other day, you’ve seen the first Captain America, right?”

“Chris Evans? When he’s skinny and then suddenly buff?”

“That’s the one,” Blaine grins, “I could read it to you?”

“Is it - uh, what’s the word. You know. Containing... _relations_.”

“Smut?” Blaine laughs, “No, but I can find one that is, if that’s what you’re into.”

Kurt’s cheeks go red, and Blaine will never get over the fact that Kurt can say the  _dirtiest_  things in the middle of sex but as soon as they’re fully dressed he can barely say the word  _dick_.

“I mean - when you told me about it I tried to look one up, but it was  _weird_. They were like werewolves or something? But they didn’t transform, it was so confusing.”

Blaine can’t help but giggle at Kurt’s confusion over a/b/o fics, shaking his head. “Oh my god.”

“But sure, read me this one,” Kurt pokes Blaine in the sides, “Quit laughing! I’m trying to be into your weird fandam stuff!”

“Fan _dom_ , Kurt,” Blaine laughs, “A group of people who like the same thing, remember?”

Kurt’s eyes glint. “So would I be in the Blaine fandom? Seeing as I like you quite a bit.”

“Sure,” Blaine shrugs, “You can be its one and only member.”

“Oh,  _hush -”_ Kurt’s fingers dig into his sides and Blaine squirms, shrieking. “ _Nonono_! No I take it back I take it back -”

“Good,” Kurt kisses his nose, “Now come on, find that - what was it - Captain America fanfiction and get me all hot and bothered.”

“We’ll start with fluff first,” Blaine says, reaching for his phone with a grin.


	7. guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent challenge day 7: guide

“Hi there everyone, my name is Blaine and I’ll be your guide for this hike today!”

Kurt scowls under his cap, scuffing the dirt furiously with his sneakers (which are  _not_  made for _hiking_  of all things) and glaring at Finn where he’s standing with a group of similarly dressed and hulking boys, tossing a football back and forth.

“Hey,” Burt nudges him, “Smile.”

Kurt peers over the top of his sunglasses and plasters his fakest show smile on his face. “Like this?”

“Kurt…”

“Why you thought I’d like a two hour walk through the backwoods of Ohio I don’t know,” Kurt mutters, folding his arms as the group starts to move off, the peppy guy at the front spouting facts about this particular route and telling the old people to watch their feet on the protruding roots.

Kurt makes his way to the front of the group just to get some distance between himself and his dad, Carole and Finn and the rest of the group of shuffling morons. He glares down at his shoes, refusing to take in any of the nature around him and swatting frustratedly at the flies buzzing around his face.

“Hey!”

Kurt glances up and sees the annoyingly peppy guide coming up beside him with a wide smile on his face. He’s… shorter than Kurt, with dark hair curling a little in the heat escaping from under his baseball cap and bright yellow wayfarers clipped into his shirt - his  _polo_  shirt, covered in tiny little anchors. His eyes are hazel and stupidly pretty, and his smile…

 _Oh, **god** , he’s cute_.

“Hi,” Kurt replies on automatic, and the boy smiles even wider. “I’m Blaine. Guessing you’re not enjoying this hike too much?”

“I’m not an outdoors person,” Kurt swats at another fly, “Plus all these  _bugs_  -”

“They like people with product in their hair,” Blaine grins, “I figured that out pretty early on.”

Kurt touches his hair, which he had spent hours styling that morning in a desperate attempt to combat the summer heat. “I barely even had the foresight to put on sunblock, let alone bug spray.”

“Oh!” Blaine swings his bag off one shoulder and the bright rainbow badge on it catches Kurt’s attention, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses, “I bring bug spray with me every hike, do you want some?”

“Thanks,” Kurt takes the bottle from him and decides to take a jump,  _there’s no way a straight guy is doing guided hikes with bright yellow sunglasses and a rainbow badge on his bag_. “So, um, where’d you get that badge?”

“The rainbow one?” Blaine shrugs, taking a few steps away as Kurt sprays himself liberally with bug spray, “I got it when I went to this LGBT convention in Columbus. I’m gay, so it’s kind of appropriate. Dissuades the attention of teenage girls.”

“You’re gay?” Kurt’s voice comes out more high-pitched and breathy than he intended, but he doesn’t even care because this boy is  _gay_.

“Yeah,” Blaine smiles but it’s not as bright as before, and Kurt scrambles to reassure him. “Me too! I - yeah. Me too.”

“Cool,” is all Blaine says, but his smile turns up to its previous blinding beauty. “So what brings you out here if you’re not an outdoors-y person?”

“My dad thinks I’m spending too much time in front of the door waiting for college letters,” Kurt sighs, and Blaine laughs. “Me too! My mom set me up with this job because I was driving her nuts stressing over it. What are you hoping to study?”

“Fashion or musical theatre, depending on whether FIT or NYU accepts me,” Kurt says modestly, shrugging, and Blaine gasps. “Seriously? I want to study musical theatre at NYU as well! You like musicals?”

“Are you kidding? Musicals are my  _life_.”

It turns out they have more than a little in common, both of them naming Moulin Rouge as their favourite movie and Marion Cotillard as their favourite Vogue cover. Kurt is honestly surprised that Blaine even knows who she is, seeing as Finn still refers to her as “the hot crazy french girl from that dream movie.” By the time the hike has come to an end Kurt is almost sad it’s over, especially as Blaine does a headcount and waves everyone off.

“Kurt, are you coming?” he hears Carole shout, and he grimaces and turns to call back “In a second!” before spinning to grab Blaine’s elbow. “Hey, this may seem a little forward, but can I get your number?”

Blaine stares at him, his mouth open, and Kurt start second-guessing himself. “I just - you know, I’m going to want some friends when I get to New York, and the gay population of Lima is _depressingly_  low, it’d be nice to have someone to discuss the finer points of -”

Before he can continue digging himself into a hole, Blaine is whipping a sharpie out of his bag and grabbing Kurt’s wrist, scrawling his number across Kurt’s palm. “I have to go start another hike,” he says apologetically, and then -  _oh my god_  - he bobs up and pecks Kurt on the cheek with a grin and red cheeks. “Call me?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says breathlessly, staring after Blaine as he dashes across the parking lot, “Damn right I will.”

“ _Kurt!”_

“Okay, okay!” he shouts back, turning and heading in the direction of the car, already pulling out his phone to text Blaine before his uncomfortably sweaty palms blur the writing beyond recognition.

_**To: Blaine (Cute Hiking Guy)**  
Hi, it’s Kurt :)_

Within half a minute, his phone buzzes with a reply, and he grins as he ducks into the back seat.

_**From: Blaine (Cute Hiking Guy)**  
Hi Kurt!!! we should totally get coffee sometime. say wednesday?_

Kurt forces himself not to let out a high-pitched shriek, instead replying with an upbeat  _sounds great!!_

“See, Kurt?” Burt grins in the wingmirror, “Told you you’d enjoy it.”

“Whatever,” Kurt says under his breath, but he can’t stop himself from smiling as he looks at the number scrawled on his palm.  _Maybe the outdoors aren’t so bad after all._


	8. hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 8: hope

“Lemme see the list,” Mercedes insists, and Kurt leaps up from the couch, out of her reach. “Nuh-uh! You won’t like any of them.”

“Uh, can I just remind you both that I’m the one carrying this baby?” she rolls her eyes, “Lemme see the list, you idiot.”

“Mercedes!” Blaine squawks, “Language!  _Think of the baby_.”

She sticks her tongue out and gestures at Kurt. “C’mon, Hummel. Hand it over.”

Kurt stays on the other side of the room, and Mercedes sighs. “Don’t make me get up.”

“Fine!” Kurt’s cheeks are bright red, “But you’re not allowed to make fun of me. Either of you!”

Blaine holds his hands up, trying not to giggle at his husband’s expression. “Why would I laugh?”

“There’s a reason I’ve been hiding my name book from you! Where did you even find it?”

“You left it on the table, boo,” Mercedes points out, “What do you think’s gonna happen when I come over and see a bedazzled book titled  _Baby!!!_  right in front of me?”

“Fine,” Kurt huffs and throws the tiny book at them both. It bounces off Blaine’s chest and lands in his lap, but Mercedes snatches it up immediately, opening it to the page titled  _Names??_

“Oh my god,” she says, “ _Sandra?”_

“You know! Like, Sandra Bullock -”

“Honey, we’re not naming our kid Sandra.”

Kurt folds his arms and slumps onto the armchair opposite them.

Blaine peers at the page, skipping over the names  _Thomas, Phillip_  and  _Henry_  seeing as they know they’re having a little girl, and then spotting -

“Oh, Kurt. West? Really?” Mercedes voices what he was thinking. Kurt pouts. “If Kanye can do it -”

“Leave it there, sweetheart,” Blaine says helpfully.

Kurt huffs and picks up his phone from the coffee table.

Blaine rests his head on Mercedes’ shoulder as she reads the names out loud, giggling at the more ridiculous ones. “Fettucine?”

“Oh, that’s an inside joke,” Blaine says, sharing a smile with his pink-faced husband, “Shortened to little Feta.”

“You know, I’m not sure I wanna hand this baby over after all,” she mutters, rubbing her stomach.

“Heaven? That’s nice. Wait -” Blaine leans closer, “Heaven  _Lee?”_

“It’s fun!”

“It’s cheesy,” Mercedes says, “And what the heck is Enivel? Sounds like snivel, but less…snotty.”

“It’s Levine backwards! Like Adam Levine? Plus backwards names are all the range at the moment. Selena Gomez -”

“We don’t talk about Selena Gomez,” Mercedes says darkly.

“And we’re not naming the baby after Adam Levine,” Blaine says firmly.

Mercedes flips the page and snorts. “Blaine, I think your husband is having a secret affair with Jesus. Faith? Hope? Joy? What’s up with that, boy?”

Kurt looks sad. “I just want our baby to have a name that’s positive. You know?”

“Oh - Kurt,” Mercedes says softly, “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I like some of them? Hope is nice.”

“Audrey,” Blaine says, pointing at the last name on the page, “I like Audrey.”

“Like, Hepburn?” Mercedes checks, and Blaine nods. Kurt’s head lifts and he looks surprised. “You like Audrey?”

“Yeah,” Blaine smiles, glancing at Mercedes who nods. “It’s nice. Old-timey -”

Before he can brace for it he has a lapful of Kurt Hummel, kissing his face. “Really? You like it?”

“Have I missed something?” Blaine asks, and Kurt grabs them both into a hug. “It’s my favourite name! And now you two have agreed to it -”

“Hey, whoa, I never agreed -” Mercedes says, scandalised, but Kurt just grins brightly. “No take backs, ‘Cedes! Audrey is a great name, It’s classic, timeless, and perfect for the  _angel_  our daughter is gonna be.”

“If you say so,” Mercedes says, but the twinkle in her eye tells Blaine that she knows he’s right.


	9. jumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 10: jumble

Kurt upends Audrey’s toiletries case on the kitchen table, stress making his hands unsteady as he sorts desperately through the jumble of shampoo samples and moisturisers for the god damn band-aids. Behind him, Audrey wails at the top of her lungs, and he can hear Blaine trying desperately to soothe her.

“Hey, sweetie, it’s okay. All right?” he hears Blaine say softly, “It’s okay, it’s okay. Kurt, can you -?”

“I’m looking, I’m looking, I’m looking,” Kurt chants, finally spotting the ziplock bag filled with cheap plastic dinosaur band-aids and seizing it. “Here we go, sweetie!”

He spins and presents the bag, and their daughter’s cries begin to quieten. Blaine shoots Kurt an appreciative smile as he extracts one and peels the backing off. “Can you give me your hand, honey? Please?”

Bottom lip wobbling, Audrey watches at Kurt sticks the band-aid over the bee sting on her wrist. She sniffs and blinks up at him. “It’s all better?”

“All better,” Kurt kisses her forehead, “Do you wanna keep playing?”

“Mmhmm,” she jumps up and wipes her eyes, “Thanks, Dada.”

“No problem, baby,” Kurt strokes her curls off her forehead and watches her bounce back into the garden, trauma forgotten.

“Holy shit,” Kurt breathes, “Nobody ever told me kids could be so dramatic.”

“A bee sting,” Blaine moans, rubbing his face, “A twenty minute tantrum over a bee sting and a lack of dinosaur band-aids.”

Kurt turns and wraps his arms around his husband. “She got her dramatic genes from Mercedes.”

“Way to shift the blame,” Blaine murmurs, but Kurt can hear the smile in his voice.


	10. kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 11: kink  
> sub!blaine

Blaine really doesn’t know what to expect from his first relationship with an actual  _real_ dom.

He’s been dabbling in the D/s scene for years, but had yet to find someone who was happy with his very specific kind of relationship parameters. He didn’t want to be a full time sub, didn’t want to spend his whole time at home naked bar a collar and sleep in a cage like one guy had proposed, nor did he only want to be dominated during  _extremely_ rough sex, like another. 

Maybe he was looking in all the wrong places for all the wrong guys, but it didn’t feel like that much to ask to find a guy who liked the occasional spanking session but was also in tune with his own feelings and could recognise when Blaine needed control taken out of his hands in a non-sexual setting. God knows he tried, third and fourth and fifth dates and nights spent over and even serious conversations about where relationships were going, but nothing… worked out.

Until he met Kurt Hummel.

Kurt, who has been into D/s for years but like him has never found “the right guy.” He had looked so surprised when they bumped into each other after their third date at Blaine’s closest scene club that for a second Blaine thought that it was some kind of practical joke, but then they found out they had far more in common than they thought.

But once they get into the real part of the relationship, the staying-over and the buying flowers and the waking up in each others arms, Blaine starts to worry.

He knows the range of stuff people are into out there. Kurt seems like a well-rounded, kind, beautiful individual, which clearly means he’s into weird stuff. Like… toe-licking or something. Not that Blaine has anything against people who want to lick toes, he would just rather his weird bony feet stay out of their sex lives.

Eventually, they’re getting so close to the inevitable Big Conversation that Blaine just decides to start it.

“So, um, what are you into?”

He asks while Kurt is seated on his couch, sketching a new design with his tablet tenuously balanced on Blaine’s ankles. He barely even looks up, brows furrowed. “Like, for dinner tonight? I dunno, I like Thai and Chinese but you can’t really go wrong with pizza -”

“No,” Blaine blurts, “Like, sex.”

Kurt freezes. “Oh. We - we didn’t have that conversation, did we?”

Blaine manages a smile. “We got sidetracked talking about musicals.”

Kurt laughs, clearly remembering how they’d spent their first night in the club avidly discussing the finer points of  _Hamilton_  and  _Wicked_.

“I mean, I… I’m not into anything crazy. Whatever you want to do I’ll probably want to do?”

“Assuming that I’m not into anything crazy?” Blaine teases, feeling considerably more relaxed, and Kurt wrinkles his nose. “Okay, Anderson, I have been in your room, you know? And our friends did set us up. Pretty sure if you were into some kinky shit I’d know by now.”

“What if I wanted you to like… I don’t know. Put popcorn up my ass.”

“Put  _popcorn_  up your  _ass?”_ Kurt repeats, “Do you seriously want me to do that?”

“No! But I just - I don’t know, I’m spitballing.”

“Blaine,” Kurt moves his tablet aside and shifts up the couch so he can take Blaine’s hands - no, he takes his  _wrists,_ and that’s exactly what Blaine needs right then, how does Kurt  _always_  know - “I don’t want to make this weird, but I  _really_  like you. I like you a lot more than I should this early in a relationship.”

Blaine can feel his cheek going the same shade of red as his polo shirt. Kurt looks about the same, his cheeks darkening as he talks. “And I feel really lucky that I got to meet you, and that you even happen to be into the same stuff that I am, not just sexually but life-wise as well. You’re incredible and I’m pretty sure if you want me to like, kiss your feet or something, we can figure it out. Kinks aren’t a make or break thing, you know? If I’m into something and you’re not, I’m not gonna end it.”

Blaine’s shoulders slump in relief. “You have no idea how good it is to hear that.”

“I mean, that’s how I see it,” Kurt shrugs, “But as long as we see eye to eye…”

Blaine smiles. “Then we’re okay?”

“We’re okay,” Kurt kisses him, “Wait, do you want me to kiss your feet?”

“No,” Blaine laughs, and then leans in and bites his lower lip, “I wouldn’t mind if you kissed something  _else_ , though.”

Kurt’s mouth opens and he smirks. “Oh yeah?”

Blaine tries to look as doe-eyed and innocent as possible. Clearly it works, because less than a second later he finds himself upside down over Kurt’s shoulder and being carried to the bedroom. Kurt deposits him on the bed, pushes his wrists above his head and whispers “Move them and you don’t get to come.”

“Oh my god I’m so glad I met you,” Blaine gasps as Kurt tugs off his sweatpants.


	11. legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 12: legend. a modern fantasy au, featuring junior dragon tamers kurt and blaine making their way towards the dragon hatchery.

“How does that old story go?” Kurt asks, stoking the fire, “The one about the song.”

Blaine glances up from where his nose is buried in a book on hatchery procedure. “The one for dragons?”

“Yeah, the one that’s supposed to speed up hatching,” Kurt pokes the embers, making sparks fly up into the air around their two dragon eggs, “From the old legend?”

“Those legends don’t actually do anything, though,” Blaine says, “I’ve tried that potion for true love in that old book like seven times and it never worked.”

“Seriously?” Kurt blinks, “You never told me that.”

He knows that Blaine has a talent for potions and salves and all kinds of earth magic, that he carries around a recipe book filled with looseleaf notes and dried herbs, and that the honey sweet tones of his voice were  _made_  to draw out the magic in the soil and living creatures around them, but he never knew...

"It’s kind of sad,” Blaine says, turning the page, “Not something that you want to advertise.”

“Still,” Kurt shrugs, “I’m your best friend, you know? We tell each other everything.”

“Sure,” Blaine says, and Kurt sighs and goes back to tending the fire.

Later, squashed into their two-man tent with one of Kurt’s part-magic part-machine creations watching over the fire for them, Blaine says softly “Do you think we can do this?”

“Do what?”

“Raise dragons, Kurt. I mean, our generation doesn’t exactly have a good track record.”

“We’re good at it, though,” Kurt says sleepily, “We fill all the criteria. We’re good at magic, have strong ties to the elements, we’re both over sixteen, we’re close -”

The words stick in his throat because heaven knows he’d like to be closer to Blaine.

“Still,” Blaine huddles down into his sleeping bag, “It’s a big responsibility.”

“You can handle it,” Kurt yawns, reaching out sleepily to pet Blaine’s face absent-mindedly.

They have to wake early - it’s a long way to the dragon hatchery, and hiking the whole way isn’t mandatory but it is traditional. Kurt stores the eggs away into his automaton for safekeeping and insulation, and they pack away their tent and set to walking again.

Pausing halfway up a hill so Blaine can pick some starwort, Kurt fiddles with the latest automaton he’s working on - a little bird, with a song Kurt wrote himself stored in its breast. 

“How do you make that love potion you were talking about?” he asks as Blaine straightens, “Is it hard?”

Blaine blinks and blushes. “It’s in the old tongue, so I had to get Cooper to translate it, but afterwards it was straightforward.”

“Probably because you’re so good with earth magic,” Kurt teases, and Blaine rolls his eyes. “Coming from a guy who can fix anything he puts his hands on.”

“Hey, tech magic isn’t even what I want to do. I’m just good at it.”

“I know, I know,” Blaine nudges him gently, “Did you hear anything from that fashion firm?”

Kurt shakes his head and ups his pace a little, like he can literally walk away from his problems. “Not yet.”

“It’ll happen,” Blaine says, “I know it.”

Kurt just smiles.

When they settle down to sleep that night, Kurt notices Blaine putting up deterrents around their camp. “Worried about bears?” he asks softly, piling up logs so the fire lasts overnight, and Blaine shrugs. “I’d just rather not take the risk.”

They climb into their sleeping bags and lay facing each other, breathing softly in the darkness.

“When did you last make the love potion?” Kurt asks, unable to get it off his mind.

“It was years ago, I barely even remember it,” he hears Blaine sigh, “It was like a week before I met you.”

Kurt’s heart skips a beat in his chest.

“Before you met me?” he whispers, and he feels Blaine tense. “We should go to sleep.”

“Blaine -”

“Goodnight, Kurt,” he rolls over and leaves Kurt staring at the back of his head, his mind ticking over and over.

_Love related potions are slow working, and if - if he made it a week before we met -_

Kurt buries his face in his pillow.  _Give it up, Hummel. Blaine doesn’t return your feelings._

The next morning, the air between them is stilted. Blaine heats up breakfast over the smouldering fire as Kurt packs up the tent, his feelings clawing at the inside of his chest, screaming to be let out. They eat in silence, staring into the fire, until finally Kurt can’t take it any more.

“I really like you, Blaine,” he blurts, “Like,  _really_  like you. I have since we met. And I know you don’t feel the same way, but this hike is supposed to be a time to get closer so the bond between us can develop, and we can’t do that if I’m keeping secrets, so - so. I really like you.”

Blaine stares at him, a spoonful of oatmeal halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t feel the same way,” Kurt says earnestly, even as his heart hurts in his chest, “I just needed you to know.”

Blaine drops his oatmeal and before Kurt can do anything he has a lapful of him, Blaine’s arms around his neck. “I like you too,” he hears, Blaine’s voice squeaky and tear-filled, “Kurt, I thought you were  _over_  me.”

“Wh-what?” Kurt stammers, hugging him back, “Blaine, you’re - you’re incredible, you’re so funny and smart and the best earth mage I’ve ever met -”

“Oh, shush,” Blaine laughs wetly, wiping his eyes, “You’re the amazing one, Kurt.”

Kurt can’t actually believe this is happening. “You really - you feel the same way?”

“Yeah,” Blaine’s cheeks go roughly the same shade as Kurt’s, “Since we met.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt can’t help but laugh, “We’re both idiots.”

“Dragon tamer idiots,” Blaine says with a broad grin, and Kurt squeezes him tight. “I can’t wait to start this adventure with you.”

“It’s gonna be amazing,” Blaine says, “But we should probably get moving.”

“Right,” they both spring up, blushing, and Blaine extinguishes the fire as Kurt packs the last of their things. Finally, they’re ready to go, and Blaine reaches out and takes Kurt’s hand.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

And together, they set off towards the foot of the mounting housing the hatchery.


	12. number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 14: number

Four times.

That’s the number of times they’ve kissed. The number of times Kurt’s heart has beat so hard he was scared it might fly right out of his chest. He’s a little embarrassed to be counting, but honestly, who wouldn’t if they were dating Blaine Anderson?

He’s doodling the number  _4_  all over his notebook, between little hearts and flowers, when someone touches his shoulder lightly and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Wh - Blaine!” he gasps, twisting to look over his shoulder, and his boyfriend (boyfriend,  _boyfriend_ , he’ll never get tired of saying it) grins sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt’s heart skips a beat when Blaine trails his fingers over the back of Kurt’s hand as he puts down a cup of coffee. “Non-fat mocha for one Kurt Hummel?”

“Thank you,” Kurt blushes, when is he  _not_  blushing these days, and is so busy not burning himself on his coffee that he totally misses Blaine picking up his notebook.

“Four?”

Kurt chokes a little. “Wh-what?”

“Four,” Blaine flips the notebook around, “You wrote it all over this notebook.”

“Oh,” Kurt’s face must be crimson, “I - it’s stupid.”

Blaine just pouts and bats his eyelashes, and  _fuck_  Kurt’s boyfriend is cute.

“It’s the number of times we’ve kissed,” Kurt confesses, “I know it’s only been a day, but I -”

Before he can explain himself Blaine’s lips are on his, his mouth half-open and  _oh my god_  is that his tongue, that’s totally -

Blaine’s hand cups his jaw and Kurt’s mind goes completely blank.

He’s lost in Blaine’s touch when his boyfriend draws back unexpectedly, breathing hard and eyes wide. Kurt licks his lips, blinks himself back into the present and swallows hard.

“Wow,” Blaine says, “I, uh - you’re, um, you’re really good at kissing, Kurt.”

“Five,” Kurt says blankly.

Blaine stares at him.

“That’s five kisses now,” Kurt says with a grin, and Blaine murmurs “I am so glad I met you,” before leaning over the table to kiss Kurt again.


	13. ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 15: ocean. i saw the prompt and was like MY TIME TO SHINE, MARINE BIO NERD ACTIVATE. apologise for the fudged science and mythical beach, i sacrificed integrity for a cute au.

“Daddy, are we nearly there yet?”

“No, sweetheart,” Kurt says, forcing a smile onto his face as he glances between the SatNav and his son in the backseat, “Just a little while longer.”

“Your patience is infinite,” Mercedes murmurs, and Kurt laughs. “It comes with the whole  _Dad_  package. You okay there, Devon?”

“Mmhmm,” his son is staring out of the window, one loose curl wrapped around his finger, “I see the sea.”

“You do? That’s great, sweetie,” Kurt reaches over to smack Mercedes’ shoulder as she laughs, “That means we’re nearly there!”

Finally, he spots the turnoff for the beach and Devon lets out a loud whoop, grinning. “We’re there!”

“We are!” Kurt pulls into a space in the tiny parking lot, “This place seems... pretty deserted.”

“It’s kind of a local secret,” Mercedes shrugs, “Sam told me about it, he has some friend who comes here all the time. Plus, it is technically nearly winter.”

“I don’t think California knows what winter is, but it sounds promising,” Kurt turns to look over his shoulder, “As long as there are tide pools, right?”

“Right!” Devon choruses, clutching his killer whale toy to his chest and bouncing in his seat. It takes a little while to unload everything from the back of the rental car, especially with Devon racing around them, but finally Kurt and Mercedes are piled high with picnic baskets and bags and they make their way down to the beach precariously.

Devon races off to paddle, and Kurt keeps an eye on him while they set up. The beach is empty, only one guy wandering around the tide pools at the far end of the beach and another family up towards the cliffs. Kurt and Mercedes battle with the parasol and the windbreaker and then finally have all their sandwiches laid out and sand-free -

And Devon has wandered down to the other end of beach and is talking to the guy near the tide pools.

“Oh, god,” Kurt groans under his breath,  _one day Devon will actually listen when I tell him not to talk to strangers_.

“Devon!” he calls, setting off at a determined jog before this random stranger feeds his son some toxic seaweed and Kurt has to call the coastguard.

**

Blaine is minding his own business, gently sifting through the seaweed in the hopes that he’ll find something more exciting than a crab, when a voice chirps “Watcha doin’?”

Blaine nearly slips back into the pool, fumbling to catch himself on the rocks. “Uh - um, excuse me?”

The little boy wearing shorts and sandals smiles at him, clutching an orca toy to his chest. “Watcha doin’?”

“I... um, are you here by yourself?”

“Nope,” the little boy crouches down next to Blaine, “What’s your name? Are you lookin’ for crabs?”

“... My name is Blaine. What’s yours?”

“Devon!”

“Devon? My middle name is Devon.”

“Cool!” he grins widely, “Didja find any crabs? I looked in the waves but they weren’t there.”

“Well, you usually find crabs under stones,” Blaine explains, reaching for one that he remembers seeing a crab under earlier and lifting it. The crab is still there, and it scuttles from side to side as Blaine points at it. “Here’s one. This is a shore crab. See how pretty its claws are?”

“Wooow,” Devon gasps, “It’s so small!”

“I think I saw a bigger one over here,” Blaine carefully replaces the stone, “What kind -”

“Devon!”

They both look around, and Blaine nearly slips into the tide pool again at the sight of the man running towards them. He’s wearing khaki capris and a scoop-necked t-shirt under a cardigan, and he honestly looks like something yanked out of the daydreams Blaine has in important meetings about his ideal boyfriend.

“Devon, honey, I thought I told you to stay close?” he says breathlessly, coming up next to them, “I’m sorry, he’s really curious about sea life, Devon you can’t just -”

Blaine’s mind is completely blank, staring vacantly at this incredibly beautiful human being. He snaps back to the present when the little boy -  _Devon_  - screeches “No! He’s showing me crabs!”

“I - I’m sorry, he - yeah, he asked to see some crabs,” Blaine says lamely, “I don’t mind showing him, though! It’s not an inconvenience.”

The man looks uncomfortable, and Blaine is painfully aware that a single 29 year old man on a beach alone in early October is not exactly someone you want to entrust your child with. Assuming this kid actually is his child.  _Oh god, what if he’s married?_

“Please, Daddy?” Devon begs, “I wanna see a real crab!”

“I - I mean,” the man looks back across the beach, towards a woman standing next to a parasol who shares Devon’s loose curls and skin a few shades darker than his. “Honey, we have to eat lunch.”

“Can’t I eat my lunch here?” Devon asks, and the man sighs. “Fine. Come get your sandwich, okay?”

Blaine takes the few minutes he has to tidy his hair in the reflection in the pool and right his crooked glasses, rolling up the legs of his highwaters and brushing sand off his knees. Devon returns with a sandwich clutched in his hands, a cap crammed over his curls and his orca plush toy under one arm, his father hovering behind him.

“I can look for crabs now,” Devon declares, grinning, “Aunty ‘Cedes says Daddy’s a buzzkill.”

“Okay, let’s not advertise that,” his father says in a slightly strangled voice, “How about you eat that sandwich, honey?”

Blaine covertly checks out the man’s left hand.  _No ring_.

“Okay,” he says brightly, rolling up his sleeve, “Let me see what I can find.”

He points out literally anything he can find - sea anemones, crabs, a blenny he finds secreted away in a corner, while Devon  _oohs_  and  _aahs_  and drops crumbs in the water. He makes Devon and his still-unnamed but incredibly cute father gasp when he very gently picks up a sea urchin and holds it out on his palm.

“How do you know all this stuff?” Devon asks, starry-eyed with awe, and Blaine shrugs. “Well, this is kind of what I like do as a hobby. I really like the ocean.”

“Wow,” Devon breathes, “Daddy’s a fashion designer, and that’s not as cool as this.”

“Hey! Watch it, mister.”

Blaine laughs, depositing the urchin back where he found it, and turns to look at them. “So how old are you, Devon?”

“I’m six,” Devon says, “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-nine,” Blaine says, “Pretty old, right?”

“Daddy’s older.”

“I’m thirty one,” Devon’s dad says, and then blushes. “And I’m Kurt. Sorry.”

“Blaine,” Blaine offers out his hand and then rethinks it. “Sorry, um, I’m -”

“It’s fine,” Kurt takes his hand and smiles and Blaine’s heart literally skips a beat.

“Have you ever seen a killer whale?” Devon asks hopefully, clutching his plush to his chest, and Blaine drags his eyes away and clears his throat. “Yeah, I have.”

“But the ocean is so big! How’d you find one?”

“Well, I went on a whale watching cruise, and we saw a whole family.”

“Wow,” Devon says dreamily, “That’s so cool. Can we do that, Daddy?”

Blaine’s stomach growls loudly and he jumps, blushing as Kurt laughs. “Honey, how about you go find Aunt ‘Cedes and I’ll catch up with you? You can ask her if we can book on a cruise before we go back to New York.”

“You live in New York?” Blaine asks, startled, and Kurt nods. “Yeah, we’re just here on holiday.”

“I live in New York too,” Blaine rinses his hands in the tide pool, “I’m here visiting my brother, are you?”

“No, we’re visiting Devon’s biological mom,” Kurt says casually, and Blaine’s heart leaps, “Or, as you’ve probably heard her referred to, Aunt Mercedes.”

“That’s cool,” Blaine smiles, starting to stand as he puts another marker in the  _Kurt may in fact be gay_  column, and then -

And then he plants his foot on a slippery patch of algae and pitches forwards.

The world rushes up to meet him and he braces himself for a painful impact with an unforgiving surface when a pair of hands catch him, arresting his fall just enough to leave his shins and left foot the only casualty.

“Whoa there,” Kurt says, “You okay?”

“I - jeez,” Blaine winces, clutching Kurt’s forearms as he avoids planting his foot in any of the urchin-infested pools and hops onto the sand, “Sorry, I don’t know what happened there -”

“Your leg is bleeding pretty bad,” Kurt crouches to examine it, “I have a first aid kit in my bag, let me fix you up.”

“Oh, you don’t have to -”

“Hey, you entertained my hyper six year old for a solid half hour. The least I can do is slap a band-aid on your leg.”

Blaine goes a little weak at the knees when Kurt winds his arm around Blaine’s waist to help him cross the beach and sit down carefully on the picnic blanket spread out over the sand.

“So you’re the resident sea life expert,” the woman that Blaine assumes is Mercedes grins, “Nice to meet you, but Kurt, your kid is making a break for the sea again, I’m gonna stop him from drowning himself.”

“Thanks, ‘Cedes,” Kurt says, and Blaine manages a smile while trying his best to ignore the blood streaming down his leg and off his foot. Kurt is rummaging in a bag next to him, and Blaine takes a deep breath and averts his eyes.

“Not good with blood?” Kurt comments, kneeling opposite him, and Blaine laughs weakly. “Who is?”

“When you have a six year old, you get pretty used to it,” Kurt says wryly, “Mind if I lift your foot?”

“Go ahead,” Blaine squeezes his eyes shut when Kurt props Blaine’s heel up on his lap, rinsing his shin and the sole of his foot with a bottle of water. “Hey, this doesn’t look so bad. You probably won’t need surgery.”

“That’s good to know,” Blaine says tightly, “ _Ow_  okay that stings -”

“Sorry,” Kurt says softly, “Disinfectant is pretty nasty, but I’m nearly done.”

“Thank you,” Blaine lets out a breath when Kurt tosses the wipe away, tearing open a band aid, “You didn’t have to do this.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “If it’s really that big a problem, you can take me and Devon on one of those whale watching cruises some time. He’d kill for that.”

Blaine’s voice sticks in his throat. “R-really?”

“Yeah,” Kurt’s head is ducked over Blaine’s leg but he thinks he can detect a hint of a blush, “I mean, I’d enjoy it too. It was interesting hearing you talk about all those urchins.”

“Like a date?”

Blaine curses his fucking stupid no-filter brain, but before he can apologise Kurt is saying casually “If you’d be okay with that, yeah.”

“Yeah,” Blaine swallows hard, “I’d be really okay with that.”

Kurt smiles up at him, and at that moment Blaine has never been more thankful of his split second decision to ditch his brother’s seafront condo and take a taxi as far as possible.

 


	14. passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 16: passion. shamelessly inspired by chris’ new photoshoot. thank u to klaineaus on twitter for inspiring the end of the fic, you’re ace and i fuckin love you.

“Hey,” Kurt pushes into the girls bathroom in the science block, kicking the  _wet floor_ sign into place behind him so no one walks in on them, “I got your text. Everything okay?”

Blaine is hunched over the sink, scrubbing furiously at his letterman’s jacket. “Santana spilled her entire slushie down my front when I walked out of Biology. She says she didn’t mean to but it’s obvious she’s pissed that I got head cheerleader and she didn’t.”

Kurt steps closer, he can almost see the fury rolling off Blaine. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine huffs and Kurt sees his angry façade crack, his shoulders slumping. “I don’t get why she hates me so much,” he says weakly, “It’s not like I asked to be head Cheerio. Sue just  _gave_  it to me.”

“And you don’t turn down what Sue gives you,” Kurt says softly, crossing the floor to stand behind Blaine and wrap his arms around his waist. Blaine sighs and drops his sodden jacket, turning to bury his face in Kurt’s chest. “I hate this,” he mumbles, “I wish I’d never joined the Cheerios.”

“Then you’d never have met me,” Kurt says softly, “Remember? I caught you when one of those klutzy freshman launched you into the bleachers.”

“You didn’t catch me, I fell on you,” Blaine laughs, “Though you did stop me from breaking something.”

“Exactly,” Kurt kisses his hair, the curls a little more loose than usual thanks to his early morning practice and a full day of school. Blaine turns his head up and grins sunnily. “And in the process you stopped my heart from breaking too.”

“You know what -” Kurt leans away as Blaine goes up on his toes for a kiss, “Nope, no kisses, that was awful.”

“Aww,” Blaine pouts, playing up the puppy eyes, “Not even for your sad secret boyfriend who’s had a super horrible day?”

Kurt sighs and leans down, tightening his grip around Blaine’s waist and almost pulling him up off his toes. He feels Blaine smiles against his lips, arms winding around his neck, and he can’t help but sneak his hand down and grope Blaine’s ass lightly. It’s not like anyone’s going to see, and anyway, he can see the whole smooth line of Blaine from his shoulders to his thighs in the mirror behind them and his boyfriend’s ass is literally delectable in his Cheerio pants.

“ _Okay_ , little bit too passionate for a public school bathroom,” Blaine pushes back, hands braced on Kurt’s chest and his eyes wide. Kurt just grins and squeezes again before leaning around and grabbing Blaine’s letterman’s jacket. “Gimme this, I’ll head home and put it in the washer before I pick you up from practice. Sound good?”

“I love you,” Blaine says, “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Kurt knows his face is probably about the same shade of pink as his hair, but he shrugs it off. “C’mon, let me drop this off in my car and I can walk you to rehearsal.”

Blaine snorts, bending down to pick up his bag, and Kurt unashamedly checks out his ass. “Kurt, we really suck at this whole secret relationship thing, and we’re only gonna get worse if you insist on walking me places I don’t need to be walked to.”

Kurt considers leaning up against the bathroom wall to look tougher but decides his jacket is a little too expensive for that. “I’m just trying to be a good secret boyfriend.”

“Secret being the operative word there,” Blaine offers him a plastic carrier bag for the dripping fabric in his hands.

“Listen, I know we decided to keep this thing quiet because you don’t want people to try and fuck with me -”

“What?” Blaine folds his arms, “You said you didn’t want me being ‘dragged down the popularity ladder,’  _your_  words not mine.”

“I - what?”

“I don’t care about popularity,” Blaine says, dropping his arms to his sides and stepping forward, “I’m in the Cheerios because it’s fun, just like I’m in Glee Club and Zombie Survival -”

“And I don’t care if people try and fuck with me,” Kurt says earnestly, “I mean, I’m not exactly as  _built_  as you -”

“Kurt, I’m not built.”

“ - but years of hauling tires and picking up everyone possible in Glee makes me stronger than I look.”

“You don’t need to tell me,” Blaine lifts his hand and wraps his fingers around Kurt’s bicep, squeezing a little as his eyes darken, “Remember last Sunday? You picked me right up and -”

“Oh,  _god_ , Blaine,” Kurt drops his head to Blaine’s shoulder, “You can’t remind me of the best sex we’ve ever had while we’re in school and I can’t do anything about it.”

Blaine laughs, nuzzling his cheek. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“Not really,” he steps back, “You gonna escort me to practice, then? Because if we don’t get there soon I may lose my place as head Cheerio.”

“Hold on,” Kurt puts the carrier bag down and shrugs out of his jacket. Blaine tilts his head and then eyes Kurt when he places the jacket around Blaine’s shoulders.

“Really?”

“Hey, it’s cold out there. I can’t have you getting sick.”

“Fine,” Blaine rolls his eyes, pushing his arms through the sleeves, “But I hope you realise that this is the end of us having any privacy at all.”

“My door has a lock,” Kurt says, and winks.

**

Two hours later, Kurt waits in the parking lot in his backup leather jacket, shades on despite the grey sky and arms folded. If he and Blaine are exposing themselves to the full wrath of McKinley’s homophobic ass-backwards students, he wants to look as threatening as possible.

Blaine emerges from the front doors, surrounded by a small pack of similarly-dressed girls that Kurt can hear from across the parking lot. Usually he’d be waiting inside the car due to the whole  _secret_  thing, but Blaine is wearing his custom made leather jacket and Santana is so hungry for blackmail there’s no way she’d miss out on that.

What he’s not expecting is for Blaine to spot him, wave madly and speed up his gait, leaving a trail of Cheerios hanging around their cars behind him. He spots Santana and Brittany following him, and is ready to have a rushed discussion about their plan of action, but before he can even get a word out Blaine has swept his sunglasses off his face and kiss him smack on the mouth.

Kurt lets out a muffled squeak of surprise but grabs Blaine’s waist on automatic, bending him backwards into a kiss far dirtier than is appropriate for the McKinley High parking lot. Blaine makes a soft whimper in the back of his throat, arms wrapping around Kurt’s neck. Kurt’s pretty sure he’s doing that cute thing where he pops his heel up, but he’s kind of too busy sucking on Blaine’s tongue to check, relishing the way Blaine’s fingers curl into the hair at the back of his neck.

“You’re  _kidding_  me.”

Kurt pulls back, licking his lips and enjoying the way Blaine has to blink himself out of the haze he always goes into after they get a little inappropriate. “Problem, Santana?”

“You’re fucking kidding,” she plants her hands on her hips, “Is this a joke? Because I figured you had some sort of standards, Anderson. At least a little higher than the resident  _skank_. Sue is not going to be happy.”

“Last I checked, Sue doesn’t have control over who I date,” Blaine snaps, “So you can eat it, Santana.”

And with that, he presses a kiss to Kurt’s lips and stalks around the hood to get into the car. Kurt is just as stunned as Santana, but he manages a smirk and a salute before climbing into the drivers seat.

“Holy shit,” he says as soon as the door is shut, “Where did that come from?”

Blaine is bouncing in his seat, a huge grin on his face. “Kurt, that felt  _so_  good, oh my god. The look on her face!”

“You realise the whole school knows now, right?” Kurt asks, putting the car in drive as Blaine does a little victory dance, “Like, there’s no way Santana didn’t somehow livestream that.”

“I don’t care,” Blaine says breathlessly, “Kurt, it felt  _amazing_.”

“I can only imagine,” Kurt says, smiling at his boyfriend’s excited expression, “Nothing like putting Santana in her place.”

“We should have sex.”

Kurt nearly swerves off the road. “R-right now?”

“Maybe?” Blaine licks his lips, spreading his legs in his seat and twisting to face Kurt, “You can’t deny that I was kind of hot.”

“You’re always hot,” Kurt says, “But we are not totalling my car because you can’t wait to get back to my house.”

He can practically hear the pout in Blaine’s voice when he says “Fine, your loss,”

Kurt almost manages to resist, but his self-restraint is not exactly stellar and after a few seconds he can’t help but slide his hand over Blaine’s thigh and squeeze at the taut muscle beneath his palm. Blaine shudders and says “You’re kidding.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Kurt says.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Kurt smirks, and pushes his foot down on the gas a little harder.

 


	15. question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 17: set in the same universe as day 16's cheerio!blaine fic.

“Hey, Kurt?”

Kurt sits at his dresser, hair pushed off his forehead so he can moisturise without his bangs getting all gross and stringy. He peers over his own shoulder in the mirror, focusing on Blaine sprawled out on his bed, wrapped up in sheets and dripping water from his still-wet hair on Kurt’s comforter. “Hmm?”

“I have a question.”

“Dad won’t be back for another hour,” Kurt says after a brief glance at his watch. Blaine snorts and rolls out from under the covers, stretching, and Kurt unashamedly checks out his naked boyfriend. “That’s not my question.”

“Oh, then, by all means, ask.” Kurt smooths skin cream over his cheeks. He’s neglected his routine the past couple of days, thanks to Blaine staying over (they really should tell his dad, but honestly, that’ll bring to an end the days of same-bed sleepovers and Kurt just isn’t quite ready to let go) and his T-zone is showing the damage.

“What are you planning next year?”

Kurt’s hands still and he spins on his chair to face Blaine. “Do you mean over the summer?”

“No, I mean college,” Blaine looks nervous as he shrugs into Kurt’s hoodie and a pair of sweatpants and shuffles over to sit at the end of his bed. “I mean, I know we agreed we wouldn’t talk about where we’re applying, but that was then when not everything had been sent off, and now I am seriously freaking out.”

Kurt finishes rubbing the moisturiser into his face and wipes his hands on his robe, crossing the room to sit next to Blaine. “You really want to have this conversation?”

“I know that my mom is gonna get pissed because she wants me to make decisions about where I’m going without the whole  _my so far unnamed boyfriend_  influence, but I’m really torn and it’s stressing me out. I can’t  _sleep_ , Kurt.”

“Oh, honey,” Kurt gathers Blaine into his arms and squeezes him tight, “I didn’t realise this was upsetting you so much.”

“College is scary,” Blaine mumbles, his face squished into Kurt’s chest, “But it’d be less scary with you.”

Kurt takes a deep breath and says “New York.”

“Wh-what?” Blaine pulls back, eyes wide.

“I applied to New York. FIT and NYU. Pretty much nowhere else. I mean, I applied to the Academy of Art in Cali, and the University of Cincinnati but New York is the place. It’s where I want to go.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I - no? Why? Did you apply to some place in Alaska or something? London? Oh my god, did you apply -”

“I applied to New York,” Blaine breathes, “To NYU, and Juilliard for music, and NYADA -”

“Oh my god. Are you serious?” Kurt gasps, and Blaine nods, beaming, “I can’t believe this. We both applied to New York?”

“We should start apartment hunting.”

Blaine starts giggling, dropping his face into Kurt’s shoulder. “Kurt, we haven’t even gotten accepted yet.”

“But we will,” Kurt presses his lips to the side of Blaine’s throat, “We will, and then we’ll be in New York together, and you’ll be a hot singing cheerleader and I’ll be your broody fashion designer boyfriend -”

“Kurt!”

“And we will take New York City by  _storm_ ,” Kurt pushes him back onto the bed, crawling over him, “We’re gonna be the hottest people they’ve ever seen.”

Blaine laughs, squirming as Kurt tugs at his sweatpants. “ _Kurt_ , your dad’s gonna be home -”

“Talking about our future makes me horny,” Kurt mumbles, kissing up Blaine’s neck, “We have like half an hour, time for round two.”

“I think he’ll probably -  _ah -_ he’ll probably figure out that we weren’t,  _oh_ , studying -”

Kurt grins against Blaine’s collarbone, leaning back to admire the hickey he’s sucked into Blaine’s throat. “Well, if we’re going to be living together next year, I figure he’ll need to find out sooner rather than later.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, but he grabs Kurt’s neck and pulls him down for another kiss anyway.

 


	16. regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 18: regret

Kurt wakes feeling inexplicably, toe-curling-ly happy.

For a moment, he’s not really sure why, and then he stretches a little and an ache announces itself in his thighs and he remembers the day before. Blaine’s hand in his, the cold of metal on his ring finger, the taste of tears in his mouth when they kissed for the first time as  _husbands_ , because they’re  _husbands_  now, the absolutely incredible sex they had as soon as they got through the door of the hotel.

He blinks his eyes open, focuses on the birds nest of curls in front of him and smiles, tugging Blaine closer to his chest. Blaine nuzzles his face against Kurt’s chest, lets out a soft, happy sigh and curls his toes against Kurt’s calf.

Kurt strokes his fingers down Blaine’s back, enjoying the way his hips twist and he pouts against Kurt’s collarbone, tipping his face up enough for Kurt to see the sleepy look on his face. “’M  _sleepin_.”

“Morning,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine lets out a squeaky-soft yawn, his face scrunching up. “Morning.”

“Happy first day of being married,” Kurt lifts his hand to cup Blaine’s jaw, and his stomach flips happily at the smile that comes over Blaine’s face. It feels like the sun has come out after months of rain.

“I can’t believe it,” Blaine says, his voice rough and low like it always is in the mornings, “I married you.”

“Mm,” Kurt cranes down to peck him on the cheek because morning breath, “And I married you.”

“Any regrets?” Blaine asks, and his voice is steady but his eyes betray a glint of worry. Kurt just smiles, feeling like his whole body is cocooned in happiness.

“Only that we didn’t do it sooner,” he breathes, and rolls over to kiss Blaine right on the mouth, morning breath be damned. 


	17. shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 19: shift. a hp!klaine au.

“I... no, your stance still isn’t right.”

“I’m trying,” Kurt mutters, gritting his teeth and adjusting his footing. “Now?”

“...No.”

“Ugh!” Kurt drops the broom and kicks it away from him, “What’s the point in you giving me flying lessons if I never even get off the ground?”

“Kurt, your stance is  _important_. If you kick off wrong, you’ll be off balance until you land!”

“Ugh,” Kurt adjusts his borrowed team sweater and rubs his face, “Fine. Talk me through it again.”

“Okay,” Finn picks his broom up gingerly from the floor, “And please don’t kick my Cleansweeper this time.”

“Sorry,” Kurt takes the broom back and straddles it, “What is it? Wide feet -”

“No, no, shoulder width. Hands one-quarter of the way down. That’s, like, a  _third_ , Kurt, move them up.”

“It feels weird,” Kurt whines, “I feel like I’m gonna  _fall_.”

“Just wait,” Finn says patiently, “If you sit too far back on the broom your legs will be too tight to your body and you won’t be able to manoeuvre. If you sit too far forward, you’re going to be top heavy and slow. Now, shift your body weight so it’s evenly distributed. Lean forward.”

Kurt sighs but does as he’s told. “How come the professionals never look this stupid?”

“Once you get used to it you can shift into the right stance just before you take off,” Finn says, walking in a circle around him and then grabbing the old school broom at his feet. “Okay, now just kick off.”

“Just - just do it?”

“Yeah,” Finn straddles his own broom, “Haven’t you done this before?”

“Not for years,” Kurt swallows, “And not as high as you want me to go.”

“The goal heights are average, Kurt. If you’re looking for a seeker position, you’re gonna need to be going just about anywhere.”

“Fine,” Kurt grits his teeth, closes his eyes and pushes off the ground like he’s pushing off a swing.

“Hey, there we go!” Finn says cheerfully, “The rest of it is easy. Just follow me, okay?”

Slowly, they start loops of the pitch, Kurt’s hands white-knuckled on the handle, but as Finn leads him up and up on higher and higher loops he starts to relax, enjoying the wind rushing through his hair. Finally, Finn holds up his hand and they come to a stop, hovering roughly equal with the goal posts. “Okay. Um. You’re not gonna take this well.”

“What?” Kurt arches an eyebrow, “Whatever it is, I can take it. Hit me.”

“Kurt, I... you are gonna need a  _lot_  of training before you’re Quidditch Team material.”

Kurt sighs. “I knew you’d say that.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Finn flies closer, claps his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “I wish I could train you, but I just don’t have time.”

Kurt shrugs. “Well, thanks for the help.”

“Why do you even want to try out for the Slytherin team, anyway?”

“No reason,” Kurt says, blushing as the thought of Hufflepuff’s handsome and sweet keeper invades his mind, “Just... thought it’d look good on applications.”

“Oh, sure. I’ve known you for four years, Kurt, I know when you - hey, hey,  _watch_  your stance Kurt watch it -!”

Before Kurt knows it, his slumped shoulders and listing weight has sent him spinning upside down. He yelps, legs slipping off, and he tries to keep his grip but he -

Falls.

Kurt is too stunned to even scream, his eyes fixed on the rapidly disappearing figure of Finn, and he’s bracing for a  _surely_  fatal fall when someone grabs him around the waist and they come to a rough landing on the wet ground.

“ _Oof_ ,” Kurt groans, lifting his head weakly to see who’s lying on his chest. His stomach flips at the sight of the very same Hufflepuff keeper he had just been thinking about. “Oh my god.”

“Kurt!” Blaine Anderson gasps, “Are you okay? I’m sorry I couldn’t catch you any faster, I just barely managed to get on my broom in time.”

All Kurt can think to say is “You know my name?”

“I - yes. Sorry. You, uh, you proposed a new uniform last year? It was really nice. But - seriously, are you okay?”

Kurt sits up slowly, rubbing his head. “Ooh. A couple of bruises, I think. No broken bones.”

“Good,” Blaine looks relieved, “I - I saw you and Finn out here, usually I just fly by myself on Sunday afternoons but I thought it might be nice to fly with some other people.”

“Oh,” Kurt says faintly, “Well.”

“Here,” Blaine stands and pulls him upright, “You wanna try that manoeuvre again?”

“What? The one where I fall off my broom?” 

“No, the roll,” Blaine laughs, “You seemed to have a pretty good handle on things. Want me to walk you through it? No offence to Finn, but, as a seeker you get a better handle on tight turns than chasers. Working in a small area, you know?”

Kurt glances at Finn, standing a few feet off. “I...sure?”

“Great,” Blaine straddles his broom and extends his hand, “C’mon, follow me.”

Kurt straddles his own broom, sets his stance and takes Blaine’s hand. Finn winks as they lift off the ground, and Kurt can’t help but blush, as Blaine sets a considerably faster pace. “Now, what you wanna do is - whoa!”

Before he knows it, Kurt is slipping again, but this time Blaine catches him with an arm around his waist. “Hey there,” he says, “Watch your balance.”

“Sorry,” Kurt winces, “It’s harder than it looks.”

“Not like I’m complaining,” Blaine says, “I mean, if I get to catch a cute boy falling out of the sky...”

“You... think I’m cute?” Kurt breathes, and for a second he feels like he could actually  _fly_.

Blaine smiles hesitantly. “Yeah?”

“Good,” Kurt says, “Because the only reason I got on this godforsaken floating stick was to impress you.”

Immediately he wishes he’d kept his mouth shut, but Blaine just laughs, gently pushing him upright on his broom. “C’mon. Let me show you a couple tricks.”

But this time, when he takes Kurt’s hand, it feels less like guidance and more like a promise.


	18. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 20: time. a follow up fic to day 5 (escape), a little look into their future :)

“ _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_...” Blaine sings softly, pouring hot water into his mug, “ _Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear..._ Pav, can you stop following me, please?”

Pav whines, nudging her nose against the back of Blaine’s knee, and Blaine sighs. “I know, girl, I miss him too.”

Kurt’s been out on business for over a week, now, and Blaine glances down at the ring on his fourth finger and feels his heart ache a little. “It’s not fair,” he says out loud, “It’s not fair that he gets called out on business  _two days_ after we get engaged.”

Pav just huffs and stalks off to her bed, and Blaine goes back to making his tea. “ _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes... how do you measure_ -”

Pav sighs loudly.

“Let me complain,” Blaine says out loud, “It might not have been a year, but it  _feels_  like one.”

Pav groans.

“It’s not  _fair_ ,” Blaine slumps into the armchair and reaches down to scratch behind her ears, “We should have more time together! We just got engaged. When are we going to have all our engaged sex, huh?”

Pav gets up and trots over to the door, ears pricked, and Blaine rolls his eyes. “You know, for a dalmatian, you are not the smartest. It’s just Mrs. Lewinski coming home.”

She starts to scratch at the door and Blaine groans, putting down his tea. “Really, Pav? Okay. Fine. Let’s go see who it is, okay?”

He’s halfway to the door when it swings open and Kurt steps through it.

Blaine freezes, mouth open, as Pav goes  _nuts_ , jumping up at him and whining and wagging her tail so hard it’s a blur. Kurt laughs, drops his bags and bends down to ruffle her ears and hold her head still long enough to kiss the top of it. She runs a few excited circles around him and then dashes off to inspect his luggage, leaving Kurt free to shut the door behind him and flash Blaine a hesitant smile. “Hey.”

“You’re home?” Blaine breathes, “I - what?”

Kurt shrugs. “I got my work done really fast -  _Blaine!”_

Blaine  _flings_  himself at Kurt, clinging to him like a limpet, and Kurt yelps and falls flat on his ass, giggling as Blaine kisses him. “ _Mm_  - oh my god,  _Blaine_  -”

“I missed you so much,” Blaine says softly, eyes wet with tears, “So much!”

“I missed you too,” Kurt cups his face, presses a tender, lingering kiss to his lips. “I bought Pav a new chew toy, wanna leave her to it and get around to all that engaged sex we’ve been missing?”

“Oh god, please,” Blaine gasps, and Kurt smacks his ass lightly. “I’ll be two minutes.”

“You’re the best!” Blaine calls over his shoulder, scrambling to his feet and pulling his shirt off as he goes. He hears Kurt laugh behind him, and feels the biggest smile spread over his face.  _I’m gonna marry this man, and I could not be happier._

 


	19. yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaine advent drabble challenge day 24: yesterday.

“I can’t believe this,” Kurt says, giggling hysterically as they stumble towards their apartment, “The Uber driver _hit on you_.”

Blaine is laughing too, his cheeks pink with it. “I can’t believe he didn’t see my ring, I basically shoved it down -”

“- down his throat!” Kurt dissolves into giggles again, leaning into Blaine’s side, “Oh my god, this is the weirdest night ever.”

They fumble with the keys to get into their tiny apartment, laugh at each other struggling to get their jackets and shoes off, and finally make it to the bed, half in pyjamas and half out. Kurt snuggles into Blaine’s side, smiling against the soft material of his shirt. “I can’t believe it’s been a year.”

“I know, right?” Blaine says, his fingers coming up to card through Kurt’s hair lightly, “It feels like yesterday.”

Kurt props himself up, leaning his chin on Blaine’s chest, “Do you remember the ceremony?”

“Are you kidding?” Blaine smiles dreamily, “It was the best day of my life.”

“Awww,” Kurt kisses his collarbone, “Mine too.”

“We should probably eat something,” Blaine yawns, “You basically downed an entire bottle of champagne yourself.”

“Well, I have to drink enough for the two of us, don’t I,” Kurt teases, and Blaine rolls his eyes and then frowns. “Did I take my meds today?”

“Uh-huh,” Kurt nuzzles his face against Blaine’s shoulder, “Mmm, you smell so nice.”

“You too,” Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, “Wanna nap?”

“Mm,” Kurt closes his eyes and tightens his grip on Blaine’s waist, “Anniversary sex tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Blaine says, kissing his forehead and reaching out to turn off the light.


End file.
